Disappointed
by Perplexity
Summary: He should have tried harder, to whatever end. Or maybe, if he had done more, it would have made it all the more difficult in the end. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters, places and terminology to not belong to me, they are of J.K. Rowling. The song lyrics used are from the song "Passive" by A Perfect Circle.

**Disappointed**

A shot of bright blue light hit the wall inches from his head. He ducked quickly and sent back a shot of orange light. Damn, he missed yet again.

His brother never understood the pressure he had because of him. His older brother was always the rebel, the disappointment. He, being the younger, had to make up for it all. And now his own brother was angry with him for pleasing their parents.

Regulus saw the fury in his brother's eyes. He had only seen Sirius so angry once before, when he had left the house of their parents at age sixteen. It was hell for Regulus from the moment on. If he put one toe over the line, or even came within five meters of it he was a disappointment, a horrible child who cared about nothing but himself. Regulus felt this weight heavily upon his back.

Until five years ago, when Sirius left, Regulus had always idolized his older brother. Sirius was the epitome of cool. He was funny, mischievous, and smart, not to mention good-looking. He was everything that Regulus had wanted to be.

They had been very close when they were younger. That had ended when Sirius left for Hogwarts. Sirius began to rebel. He was sorted into Gryiffindor, something that hadn't happened in the Black family in nearly two centuries. He made friends with the wrong sort; people who didn't value the old ways. Regulus had never understood this; when he went to Hogwarts he strayed from the footsteps of his brother and was sorted into Slytherin, as he should.

It had all gone down hill from there. Regulus was a disappointment in Sirius's eyes, as Sirius was in Regulus's. They grew spiteful towards each other; it went beyond just sibling and house rivalry. In spite of this it hurt Regulus more than Sirius ever knew when he left.

From that point on they never talked, nor acknowledged each other's existence. Until now. Now that they had some thing to say, now that Regulus had decided to be someone and to serve a cause. Now that Regulus had become a servant to the Dark Lord, a Death Eater.

They fought each other now, tooth and nail, trying to convince the other that they were the one in the right. Neither was getting anywhere and they both knew it. They also both knew that the place would soon be filled with Aurors. They both knew that Regulus had to get out of there.

Sirius managed to disarm Regulus and back him into a corner. "Death Eater or not, you are still my brother. Regulus, come with me, abandon Voldemort. All he can bring you is death. I offer you a chance to purge yourself of his evil influence…"

"Save the speech Sirius. We both know that it is wasted," laughed Regulus.

Sirius frowned. The voices of the Aurors could be heard not far away. "You were always stubborn," said Sirius. He embraced his brother quickly. "Run."

Regulus looked at Sirius with disbelief. His brother, the one who hated anything to do with the family Black, still thought of him as his brother; still loved him. Perhaps what he was trying to say was not just an asinine speech at all.

"Regulus, run!"

And he ran, not knowing if he would ever see his brother again. He decided then though, that he would make Sirius proud of him.

It had been over a year since Sirius had last seen his brother. He had heard rumors of him, but rumors were normally just rumors.

Late one night, Sirius received an owl from the Ministry. They had apparently caught a Death Eater and thought that Sirius should come for identification. Sirius knew that this could only mean one thing: they had apprehended Regulus.

Sirius went to the Ministry as fast as he was able to. They then directed him to a remote part of Hogsmeade. When Sirius arrived, there were Aurors everywhere. Mad-Eye Moody came of to him and addressed him shortly. "He was trying to get to Hogwarts. The Auror on post saw him and brought him down quickly. We don't know whether he had back up or not."

Sirius was led over to a black robed figure that was crumpled on the ground. He barely dared to breathe.

_Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic_

He had wished with all his might that Regulus would not have to suffer this fate. He remembered how close they were when they were younger. He had always thought that in spite of their falling apart Regulus would make something great out of himself, that he would not just be another sheep of Voldemort.

_I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been  
It's your right and your ability  
To become my perfect enemy_

Sirius wanted to shake him awake and berate him for his stupidity, but it was too late now.

_Wake up and face me  
Don't play dead_

Sirius allowed himself to breathe. He knew that he had been stupid as well. He shouldn't have just expected that Regulus would eventually see the light and realize what he was doing was wrong. He should have tried harder, to whatever end. Or maybe, if he had done more, it would have made it all the more difficult in the end.

_Cause maybe  
Someday I'll walk away and say, 'You disappoint me,'  
Maybe you're better off this way._


End file.
